


Three's a Couple

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Ohohoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: The RFA family decides to hold a private Christmas party. You, Jaehee, and Zen failed to notice a certain something the decorators added to the top of the door until the last second...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on tumblr and I'm kind of amazed that I managed to finish it before the holiday. HEEEYYYYOOOO
> 
> (also, I have no idea if they have the same sort of holiday traditions in Korea as they do in the US, but...oh well, let's roll with it lol oops)

When you'd suggested that you should all have a Christmas party, you were met by a surprising amount of enthusiasm – for some reason, you'd figured that only Yoosung and maybe Seven would be into the idea, but the others were as well.

You'd mainly suggested it because it'd been a long time since all of you had hung out together – at the last RFA party, in fact, which had been three months ago. All of your respective work schedules tended to make the opportunity to get together as a group more than a little sporadic.

To your surprise, Jumin offered up his penthouse as the place to have the party. Okay, maybe it wasn't really the offering that was so shocking, but he _also_ said that he would send Elizabeth the 3rd with one of his maids onto a separate floor for the evening, just for Zen's sake.

“He's not really doing it for me,” Zen claimed while on the phone with you a few nights before the party. “He just wants to get that damn furball away from Seven.”

“Maybe.” This actually sounded more plausible. “But still...it's a nice gesture, don't you think?”

“I guess I need to take what I can get.” He sighed dramatically, the sound creating a bit of static in your ear. You couldn't help but shiver. “Will you need a ride to the party, babe?”

“N-No.” Even though Zen was a natural flirt, you always felt a bit flustered whenever his affection was aimed at you...but then again, there was really only one other woman you ever saw him flirt with, so maybe the implied seriousness behind his actions had something to do with it. “I can get there fine.”

“Just let me know if you change your mind.” He hummed a bit, his next question not at all a surprise to you. “Do you know if...Jaehee needs a ride?”

You bit your lip, always wondering why the thought of Zen flirting with Jaehee made you feel all possessive and yet want to cheer him on at the same time. “I'm not sure. She lives pretty out of your way, though.”

“It's worth it for a princess,” he said, and you could practically hear the grin in his voice. “But I guess I'll see you at the party either way?”

“Of course.”

When the two of you hung up, you immediately opened a text to Jaehee, telling her that Zen was about to call. It was quite some time before she replied.

_Did he offer you a ride as well?_

You smiled, glad that your and Jaehee's...friendship had progressed to the point where you didn't need to build up things with small talk.

_He did, but I told him I'd get to Jumin's on my own._

Her reply came fast.

_So did I. I'll...see you at the party, then? Or are you available to get together before then?_

She had to know what she did to you, right? Jaehee had been like this from the beginning – always so hesitant about whether you truly supported her or wanted to be with her. Sometimes you were a little disappointed that you didn't tell her how you _really_ felt after your first RFA party...but then again, you hadn't said a word to Zen, either, so there was that.

_I'm really sorry, but I'm swamped til then :( Raincheck?_

_Of course. I'll bring some coffee from the shop to the party just for you._

You sighed, hugging your phone to yourself. She was just being nice, just like Zen was being nice for offering you a ride.

Right?

–----

You had no idea what to expect when you arrive at Jumin's the night of the party, but not...well, anything _festive._ Jumin definitely didn't strike you as the type of guy to go crazy with decorations.

And yet, when you stepped into the penthouse, it looked like a holiday wonderland.

“Wow,” you breathed out as a maid took your coat. Jumin appeared, presumably to greet you. “It looks amazing in here!”

“Really?” He buttoned his coat sleeve, glancing around like the decorations hardly bothered him. “I asked several people to come over and decorate. Do you think it will be enough?”

“Definitely! I think everyone else will be impressed, too!”

Jumin made a face that looked like it was some sort of halfway attempt to a smile, which you took to mean that he accepted your compliment. You could hear the doorbell ring several times in the next few minutes, but you took the time to really look around – tinsel and garland were hung with basically perfect care, all the strands dotted with colored lights. A huge, glittering tree stood in one corner, looking like it'd just dropped from the North Pole, and there were actually some gifts underneath it, though you couldn't tell if they were fake or not. Someone had even replaced several of the throw pillows on the couch with more Christmas-y patterned ones.

It was all perfect.

“There's the angel of the hour!” You jumped a bit as Seven slung an arm around your shoulders in a more familial fashion than anything.

“I think you mean 'lady of the hour',” Jumin said.

“Nahhh.” Seven grinned. “I mean, an _actual_ angel.” At your blank expression, he snickered. “Come on, you've gotta know that I've hacked my way into your childhood photos. Did you play an angel in some Christmas play when you were a kid?”

Your eyes widened a little at the memory and your hid your face in your hands, recalling all too clearly all the parents cooing over you. “Don't remind me,” you said, your voice muffled.

“Too late!”

“What's too late?”

You dropped your hands at the new voice and looked up, smiling at Yoosung. “It's nothing. Seven's just - ”

“ - Making sure you don't drink any coffee!” Seven sided up to Yoosung now, looking quite serious. “I know that Jaehee's supposed to bring some over, but I seriously doubt Jumin's got any chocolate milk.”

“Seven, come on! Do you seriously think I'll fall for that again?!”

You couldn't help but giggle as the two of them got into a heated 'argument.' Maybe Yoosung wouldn't be so gullible...this time.

“Ah, speak of the devil,” you heard Seven say, and looked up to see Jaehee come through the door.

For _some_ reason, you couldn't stop the blush that suddenly erupted onto your face and hoped that everyone would just attribute it to the lights in the room. You just stared for a long moment, marveling not for the first time at her transformation since quitting her assistant job – her expression was calm, her hair spilled over her shoulders, and her posture was far less rigid.

She'd always been beautiful, but _now,_ especially with all of the decorations illuminating the room, she was...just so…

“H-Hi, Jaehee,” you greeted, since Jumin had mysteriously vanished. You hoped nobody would notice your slight stutter, though you could've sworn you heard a snicker coming from Seven's direction. “Glad you could make it!”

“Hello,” she replied with a little smile as you ushered her inside. You noticed that her face was a bit red. Why? Was it because she'd just come in from the cold? That thought vanished, however, when she presented you with a styrofoam cup. “As promised.”

“You remembered!” You took the proffered cup and immediately took a sip, unable to help but hum in happiness at the taste of that coffee. “This is really good! Are you blending it in a new way or something?”

“Yes, I have been trying out a few new techniques...” As what usually happened when you asked Jaehee any questions about coffee, her answer went on for quite some time. Even though you didn't have a particular interest in the process of how coffee was made, you never minded listening, because it was always worth it to see her eyes shine.

The only thing that could distract you from her response was, of course…

“Hello, everyone!”

Jaehee didn't seem to mind the interruption – in fact, you were fairly sure that she didn't even notice how your eyes immediately went to the newcomer at the door, probably because her gaze swiveled in that direction, too. It was Zen, of course, being fashionably late, but nobody minded a bit.

“You made it,” you finally said with a grin.

“Of course. Anything for my princess.” He blinked a few times. “Damn, my eyes are getting watery – are you sure that trust fund kid got that furball out of here…?”

“Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd, and I had the penthouse cleaned of her precious fur.” Jumin had reappeared seemingly out of nowhere, probably because it was less awkward to bicker with Zen than to greet his former assistant. “You're simply imagining things.”

“I'm _not!_ Would I purposely try and ruin this perfect face just to make you look bad?!”

Jumin paused for a moment, deep in thought, before replying, “No. You're far too narcissistic for that.”

Zen made a face and rolled his eyes, but you noticed that he didn't deny it. You chuckled under your breath, hiding your blush by having some more of your coffee.

With Zen's arrival, that seemed to signal that the party was in full swing, though it wasn't so much of a 'party' as it was just all of you hanging out. You had to admit that it was nice – the rapport between all of you was just as easy as it always was in the chatrooms, and even though of course you'd met everyone in person before this, it was nice to feel like your relationships with everyone wasn't just a fluke.

At some point, you reached over to grab your phone, since you'd set it on a table beside the couch, and had to lean over Jaehee. Though you brushed against her for just a second, you could just _feel_ the two of you freeze in that moment, like you were both waiting for something.

Instead, you simply took your phone and slowly sat back up. “Sorry,” you murmured.

“It's...fine,” she replied, though you couldn't help but notice that her face was a bit red.

Instinctively, you leaned away a bit as though to give her some space, only to realize that Zen was on your other side. Wait, had you really been between them this whole time and hadn't noticed?

“Jumin, didn't you get some cookies?” you suddenly asked, feeling flustered. “We should bring them out!”

“Ah, that's right.” Jumin didn't look particularly interested in the thought of cookies, but Yoosung immediately perked up at the word. “I can have the maid - ”

“No, no, it's fine. I'll go get them!” You got hopped up from the couch, narrowly avoiding bonking heads with Jaehee as you scurried towards the kitchen. The entrance to it was a wide, open space, but luckily a bit out of sight from the living room, so you had a moment to compose yourself.

There were several trays of cookies on the counter – clearly Jumin had had someone buy at least one of every kind – so you decided to bring in the three prettiest ones and carefully stacked the trays on top of each other so you could carry them easier.

Unfortunately, you underestimated the weight of them and by the time you're headed back towards the living room, your arms are quavering a bit and the trays are dangerously close to falling to the floor. Though you didn't outright say as much, you must have made some sort of sound of distress, because seconds later, both Jaehee and Zen had gotten to their feet – faster than anyone else – and ran over to help you.

“Did you think you could carry this all yourself?” Zen scolded gently, easily taking one of the trays.

“Well...yes,” you said with a sheepish smile.

“I don't think anyone expects cookies to be this heavy.” Jaehee grabbed another tray and smiled at you, to which you smiled back and ducked your head slightly.

“O-Oh, you're right.”

The three of you started to head back towards the living room, about to deliver the goods, but as you all stepped through the doorway that led back to the living room, Seven suddenly made a weird sound effect and held up his hand.

“ _Beeeeeeep!_ Do not pass without paying the toll!”

Zen and Jaehee rolled their eyes, but you chuckled in confusion. “What toll?”

With an enormous grin that could really only be described as  _shit-eating,_ Seven pointed towards the ceiling. Your eyes slooooowly looked upwards and your heart began to pound, because you just  _knew_ what was up there.

Mistletoe.

While Seven cackled in delight, Jumin just hummed with disinterest. “I suppose one of the decorators put that up there.”

Yoosung seemed to be the only one taking pity on you. “But it's only for couples, right? You guys don't have to do anything!”

That right there was the problem, though – you  _wanted_ to. Ohhh, why did you have to get stuck under here with  _both_ Jaehee and Zen?!  There was no way that you could ever choose between them!

Of course, you  _could_ always just laugh this whole thing off and go about your business. Yes, that sounded like the best solution. This was just a silly tradition, after all, and surely whoever had decorated Jumin's house had simply put up the mistletoe as a joke. That had to be it.

While you were standing there pondering all of this, you noticed out of the corner of your eye that Zen – who was as red-faced as half the decorations in the house – was staring at something over your head. After a moment, you saw Jaehee nod from your other side. Before you could ask what was going on…

...Two pairs of lips pressed on either side of your face, on your cheeks.

Your heart immediately started pounding and you nearly dropped the tray you were holding. Vaguely, you could hear Yoosung sputtering and Seven yelling out something, but you couldn't hear them over the whoosh  of blood that suddenly rushed to your face, the intensity distracting you from pretty much anything but the people on either side of you.

A fter what felt like hours, Jaehee and Zen gently pulled away, and though you were disappointed, you couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of your lips. You glanced over at both of them and they were just as red-faced as you were.

Did that mean…?

“I knew it!” Seven cried, tapping and swiping at his phone with a huge grin. “And now that I've captured the moment forever, it's time for our most prestigious party guests to know what's up in the RFA~”

You were still so stunned by what just happened that it took a moment for your mind to catch up. “Wait, what?”

“And….sent! Ha!” With another huge grin, he held up his phone. You took a few tentative steps closer to see better, setting down the cookie tray as your eyes widened. On Seven's phone was indeed a photo of Jaehee and Zen kissing your cheeks – the three of you looking as content as could be – but Seven had taken it upon himself to 'decorate' the photo with some tacky, glittery effects and managed to edit a pair of reindeer ears onto Zen's head. Honestly, it looked like something you would have made when you were a teenager who'd just gotten access to the internet.

“Wait...” you trailed off. “Did you say you sent this to _all_ of our guests who come to the RFA parties…?”

“Luciel! Give me that phone!” Jaehee cried, suddenly appearing next to you. “Take back that message!”

“No can do,” he replied with a cackle.

Zen seemed nonplussed with the whole thing and wandered over with a dramatic sigh. “Did you at least get my good side?”

“Every side of you is good,” you murmured, and felt a tentative arm snake around your shoulders in reply. You smiled and leaned into Zen a bit as you reached for Jaehee's hand, who looked a bit startled at the touch.

“Don't worry about it,” you said to her, squeezing her hand and pulling her closer to you and Zen. The confusion on her face melted away to something a bit more accepting as she squeezed your hand in return. The three of you had always been linked, but now, those links were much stronger and different in the best possible way.

You'd get Seven back for that sneaky photo and sending that email…

“I knew it was a good idea to put that mistletoe up there,” you heard him mutter with a snicker.

...Or maybe you'd just thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be forever grateful if anyone wanted to draw Seven's blinged-out card. LOL
> 
>  **EDIT** coffs actually drew it for me??? AND IT'S PERFECT AND AMAZING??? [PLEASE VIEW IT](http://yeeeleo.tumblr.com/post/155648171962/the-full-version-i-worked-on-filtered-version-by) AND REBLOG IT LIKE MAD IT NEEDS SO MUCH LOVE hELP <333
> 
> I love these three forever though, all I want for Christmas is more fic and art of them kthx <3
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat~


End file.
